Distance
by Luc16
Summary: This is a story about Draco and Neville(so far). It's how they feel they don't belong and their individual stories on how they discover where they belong! based off the song "I can go the Distance" from Hercules. Sorry, not very good at summaries!


Draco had never felt like he'd belonged anywhere. At home, he was always trying to please his father who didn't even give him a second glance. His mother was more loving and accepting than his father but she wanted him to look good at all times and maintain a good image. Draco just didn't fit into the high society life. At one time, he would've conformed to his mother's wishes and father's demands. But after the war, there was no going back to how it used to be. Draco and his mother had escaped Azkaban but his father had been sentenced to ten years. A light sentence in most people's eyes but Draco thought it was just right. Even though his father had done horrible things, he still loved him. It was very confusing. Anyways, if he didn't fit in at home, school would've been the next choice. That didn't work either. He'd tried to go back to school after the war to redo his seventh year, but after Christmas Break, he didn't come back and no one asked him to. Many of the children had ignored him, no shunned him and he just couldn't bear it anymore. There had to be a place where he could belong. Draco had tried getting a job at the ministry but without really finishing school the best he could do was be an assistant to the Daily Prophet. Draco hated it and began to wonder if the wizarding world was even right for him.

"Malfoy! Go give this to the Auror office!" Jim Purnett barked. Draco jumped in his seat and turned around to see his employer with a stack of papers. Jim Purnett was a fat, short man with small beady eyes and sweat stains on all of his clothes. Draco had no idea why he was employed at the Prophet but it wasn't his job to wonder why. Draco jumped up and took the stack of papers from Jim.

"Tell the Potter boy that these are the latest tips on past death eaters and their whearabouts," Jim said. Draco gulped and nodded. He hurried off to the Auror department making sure none of the papers flew away. Most people glared at him or muttered under their breath when he passed them. He tried to ignore them but it still sent a stab of pain everytime he heard "Death Eater." He knocked on the door of the Auror department and it was opened to the face of none other than Harry Potter.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Latest tips on death eaters from the Prophet," Draco mumbled, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Oh, right," Harry said taking the papers from Draco. Draco turned on his heel and started heading for the elevator.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. Draco turned, surprised.

"Thank you," Harry said. Draco stood stunned, how could Harry Potter thank him, Draco Malfoy? Not knowing what to say, Draco nodded and got in the elevator. He felt so much guilt for bullying Harry in school. Draco regretted pretty much everything he'd done in school except play seeker for the Slytherin team. Harry was a good man, a man that Draco could never be. The rest of the day was full of errands and whispers. He apparated home and trudged upstairs.

"Draco? Is that you?" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm in my room," Draco replied. Draco shut the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was tired. Tired of the whispering, the glares. Tired of not belonging anywhere. I need a new start, Draco thought. He rolled onto his back and looked at his ceiling. Where could he go, where no one would know who he was? Germany? Russia? No any wizard community would know who he was immediately. Why go somewhere magical, why not go to a muggle part of the world? There was a crazy thought, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He could buy a flat in muggle London but no, that was too close to the center of the wizarding world. Practically anywhere in Europe, he was in danger of someone knowing him. Why not America? Draco sat up at that thought. He knew there was a small wizard community growing in America but it wasn't as big and far-reaching as the one in Europe. Why not? Draco quickly tried to think of a place in America he wanted to go. New York? Texas? California? Draco got an image of sunny beaches and busy boardwalks. Yes, California it is. Draco hopped off his bed and pulled his suitcase out from under his bed. He threw some muggle-looking clothes into it and a couple of pictures. After he was packed, he sat down at his desk and wrote Jim Purnett a letter telling them he was quitting. He tied the letter to the family owl and sent it off. Draco rustled through his drawers and finding his savings box, unlocked it, and dumped the contents into a small money bag. Looking around, all he needed to do was exchange the money for muggle money and he'd be off.

"Draco! Dinnertime!" his mother called. Draco smacked his head, how could he forget his own mother? Draco went downstairs and fidgeted in the doorway of the kitchen. His mother was pulling meatloaf out of the oven and setting it on the table. Some of her black and blonde hair was coming out of its bun and was tickling Narcissa's face. They had let go all of the house elves after Lucius was put into Azkaban. Draco and Narcissa had done the cleaning and cooking ever since.

"Um, mum?" Draco started. He didn't know how to tell her. He couldn't bring her but now he didn't want to leave her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Narcissa asked. Draco froze in the doorway. Narcissa turned to look at her son with her hand on her hip. Draco nodded and said, "I'm going to America, to California. I'm sorry but I need to leave for awhile. I need-"

"-to start anew, right?" Narcissa finished. She smiled lovingly and walked over to Draco. She embraced him in a hug and whispered, "I'll miss you." Draco returned the hug and said, "Me too." Narcissa pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"Now you write to me at least once a week and make sure you shave," Narcissa scolded, "And please be safe, alright?" Draco nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'm going to get going. I love you, mother," Draco said. Narcissa smiled and Draco raced up the stairs. He grabbed his suitcase and money bag and flew back down the stairs. He gave his mother one last kiss and left the house he'd called home for more than 18 years.

5 years later…

Draco rubbed his face in exhaustion. After 12 hours of working non-stop, his project was finally done. The lesson plans his teacher had asked him for were complete and he could turn them in tomorrow morning. Draco had been attending a muggle college for the past four years trying to earn a teaching degree. Draco Malfoy teaching? Even Draco found it odd that he'd chosen this path. He'd discovered his love of children one day at a park. He'd been sitting, eating his lunch when he'd seen two kids singing the alphabet. They had asked him at one point if they were doing it right and Draco had gently corrected them. One thing led to another and he ended up teaching ten kids how to sing the alphabet correctly. He'd had several parents come up to him and ask him if he was a teacher. They were shocked that he'd never even had training teaching kids. After that day, Draco had thought a lot about what they'd said and realized he'd enjoyed teaching the kids. He'd signed up for college the next week and began preparing to attend in the fall. He'd worked studiously for four years and now, he was finished with his senior project. Draco stood up and stretched. Looking at the time, 9:00, he decided to go down to the 24-hour café across the street and see his girlfriend. Draco smiled at the thought of her and made sure he smelled alright. Her name was Astoria Greengrass and she was from London, like he was. He had met her during his freshman year of college and began dating her during his sophomore year. She was a muggle so Draco had to be careful around her with magic, but so far nothing had been exposed. As he walked in, a little bell rang, announcing his arrival.

"Hello! Take any seat, I'll be with you in a minute!"a voice called from the kitchen. Draco smiled at the sound of her voice and took a seat in plain view of the kitchen. He had never been a super lovey-dovey guy but after meeting Astoria he found himself thinking about her all the time, her voice, her eyes, her beautiful coffee-colored hair. A moment later, said girl walked out and looked up.

"Draco!" she squealed, "Why didn't you tell me it was you!?" She ran over and he embraced her in a hug and kiss.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Draco laughed. She smirked and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Did you finish?" she asked as she went behind the counter, reaching into the bakery shelf and taking a chocolate croissant.

"Yep, it's all ready for tomorrow," Draco smiled taking the croissant with a, "Thanks." Astoria smiled and sit across from him.

"So, does this mean that tomorrow's free?" she asked excitedly. Draco nodded, unable to answer due to the delicious croissant in his mouth. Astoria smiled and said, "Then I'd like to be picked up at ten and at some point in the day, go to a movie."

"'e 'oo," Draco mumbled with his mouth full. Astoria smiled, yet again, man Draco loved that smile, but it was cut short when a gruff voice said, "Astoria! Don't sit on the job. Clean the tables or something!" Astoria rolled her eyes but answered sweetly, "Sorry, I'll get right on that." Finishing his croissant, Draco stood with Astoria and gave her a kiss.

"I should get going. Ten?" Draco placed his money for the croissant on the table.

"Ten," Astoria answered with a kiss. Draco smiled and went back to his apartment. He collapsed on the bed and within minutes was asleep.

At nine, Draco got up and showered. He ate, dropped off his project in his teacher's box, and around 9:50 headed over to Astoria's.

"Astoria?" Draco knocked. Moments later, a sleep Astoria answered the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Draco? Why are you here so early?" Draco cocked an eyebrow and watched as Astoria's eyes widened.

"What time is it!?" Astoria checked her watch and cursed. She ushered Draco inside spouting apology after apology.

"Calvin made me work late and then he asked me to lock up and I was just so tired, I forgot to set the alarm clock," Astoria rambled.

"Tori, it's fine. There's no rush," Draco chuckled. Astoria flew around the apartment trying to get ready. Draco sat on the couch and looked around. Astoria's flat was well-kept except for the dishes in the sink. It was small but comfortable.

"I didn't even have time to do the dishes," Astoria mumbled and waved her hand. Instantly the dishes starting cleaning themselves and Draco stared in shock.

"Astoria, are you a witch?" Draco asked. Astoria froze, turned around, and cursed.

"You weren't supposed to see that! Oh no, what've I done? I just-I forgot you were there and-that sounds awful, I didn't mean it like that-oh no," Astoria cried, running her hands through her hair.

"Tori!" Draco shouted, she turned towards him, "Are you a witch?" Astoria nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Look, I wanted to tell you-" Astoria began but was cut off by Draco's laughter.

"Wha-I don't understand," Astoria trailed off. Draco answered by taking out his wand and waving it in the air. Out of his wand, a butterfly flew out and flitted around Astoria's apartment, leaving a thin layer of glitter in its path. Astoria gasped and looked at Draco.

"You're a wizard?" she whispered. Draco nodded and Astoria laughed.

"All this time-"

"I thought you were a muggle-"

"I thought you were the muggle-"

"We could've just-"

"Made this so much easier," Draco finished. He smiled and Astoria returned the smile.

"Well, now that that's settled," Astoria laughed, she snapped her fingers and her clothes changed from sweatpants and a t-shirt to skinny jeans and a lose shirt with sparkly flats.

"Let me just do my hair, and then I'm ready," Astoria held up a hand and scurried off to the bathroom. Draco smiled and realized that even before he knew Astoria was a witch, he loved her. He wanted to spend every day with her for the rest of his life. He was shocked by this realization but incredibly happy. After years of looking, he was finally starting to find a place where he belonged.

8 years later…

"Alright, class, that's all for today. You are excused," Draco announced to his sixth grade class. The students packed up their things and left, chatting and laughing. Draco took a seat in his chair and looked around his classroom. This was his second year teaching at this new school and the students were finally starting to warm up to him. He had posters around the room talking about leadership, responsibility, friendship, and other inspirational quotes. Draco smiled as the last students trickled out and waved at him. He never would've pictured himself teaching to kids, and muggle kids too! But, he loved this. He loved to work with kids who were struggling and finally seeing their faces light up as they understood what he was teaching. He sighed and starting packing up his stuff. Even though it was his birthday, he had class projects to finish as well as their math worksheets today. Suddenly, he heard whispers in the hallway and a, "Shhh! He'll hear you!" Draco grabbed his bag and walked out of his classroom slowly. He saw a glimpse of two girls from his class round the corner, giggling. Draco, being the teacher he was, decided to follow them to stop them from running in the halls and because that was the way he went home. He rounded the corner-

"SURPRISE!" his class and two other sixth grade teachers yelled. Draco froze, stunned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled and ran forward to give him a hug. Draco beamed and hugged anyone who hugged him.

"What-I don't-How?" Draco laughed.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did you?" Miranda asked. She was one of the other sixth grade teachers, along with Trevor.

"Honestly, we were going to wait until you said something but after you didn't, we thought we'd hold a little surprise for you," Miranda explained. Trevor grinned and said, "We even got cake in the staff room."

"CAKE!" his class exclaimed and Draco laughed. They made their way to the staff room and allowed Draco to cut the cake. It was a homemade cake, probably made by Miranda, but it was decorated by his class, which one of them proudly announced. It was rectangular with white frosting and m&ms spread randomly over the cake. Every child got a piece as well as the teachers. As Draco was taking his last bite, his cellphone buzzed. You coming home soon? Astoria had texted. Draco sent back a quick reply and said to everyone, "Thank you! This was amazing. The cake was decorated beautifully! I have the best class in the world!" His class cheered at that comment. "But, I need to get home to my wife and kids. So thank you again! Bye!" Draco waved as he left, his class waving back excitedly. Draco drove home with a smile on his face, a warm feeling in his heart. He couldn't describe it but it was something that hadn't been there before. Draco opened the door to his small house and prepared himself for-

"DADDY!" Scorpious cried rushing Draco. Draco caught Scorpious and pretended to fall back.

"Oh you got me, little man!" Draco laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Me next! Me next, Daddy!" Carina cried. Draco laughed, setting Scorpious off to one side and standing back up. Carina ran towards him and Draco repeated what he'd done with Scorpious, falling back and loudly exclaiming how strong she was. Carina giggled and pecked Draco on the cheek.

"Is that the birthday boy I hear?" Astoria sang from the kitchen. She came out, drying her hands and smiling. Draco smiled and kissed her hello. His children exclaimed how gross and icky it was but Draco and Astoria just laughed.

"Sorry I was late, my class and some of the other teachers threw me a little surprise party," Draco explained. Astoria looked nervous for a second but then smiled, "That's so sweet! Now, go get comfortable and relax!" Draco did as he was told and changed into some sweatpants and a green t-shirt. He sat down on the couch and allowed Carina to snuggle up to him. She started talking rapidly about her day with mummy and how they went to the park and she met a new friend. Draco smiled and gave her the correct oohs and ahhs. Carina was five and Scorpious was seven. Draco and Astoria had only planned on having one child and promised not to spoil him like Draco was. But, two years after Scorpious, they'd been blessed with Carina. Looking back, Draco wouldn't have it any other way. Carina had brought out the big brother in Scorpious and he was very protective of her. Scorpious and Carina had a strong bond and they played with each other constantly.

"Daddy, I have a secret!" Carina tried to whisper in his ear. Draco, pretending to be serious, said, "Really? Can I here?" Carina nodded dramatically and whispered, "Mummy's planning on surprising you with a big cake and-"

"Carina! Are you telling your daddy the big secret?" Astoria stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"No," Carina said innocently.

"Carina, what did I say about lying?" Astoria gave her daughter the don't-be-smart-with-me look. Carina twirled her brown hair and said, "Not to." Astoria gave her the answer-my-first-question look. Carina fidgeted and quietly said, "I told daddy the big secret, but not the part with-"

"Carina! I think you've told daddy enough. Why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" Astoria quickly intervened.

"Ok!" Carina jumped off the couch happily and followed her mother. Astoria rolled her eyes at Draco and he just laughed. A surprise party, for him? Draco had that warm feeling in his chest again.

"Daddy, can you help me? I did it again," Scorpious asked. He had a guilty look on his face as his toy car drove circles around him. The car was wooden and didn't have any type of battery so the fact that it was moving was due to Scorpious' magic.

"Sure," Draco said picking up the car and taking the magic off with his hand.

"Thanks," Scorpious sighed, relieved. Draco smiled. He looked around his small home and the warm feeling grew. Draco was close to discovering what it was when a pair of hands wrapped around his hands.

"Alright, so I know Carina already told you the surprise but just go along with it," Astoria whispered. Draco chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Scorpious, take daddy's hand and lead him into the kitchen please," Astoria asked her son. Scorpious did as he was told and giggled as Draco got uncertainly to his feet. They walked into the kitchen and Astoria lifted her hands.

"SURPRISE!" Draco heard the word for the second time today but this time was floored by what he saw. Astoria had made a two-layer cake, beautifully decorated, but the most surprising aspect of the scene was the people who were there.

"Mum!? Dad!?" Draco yelled. Lucius and Narcissa smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Draco!" Narcissa came up to her son and enveloped him in a hug. Lucius patted him on the back and smiled. Draco turned towards his wife and she beamed, "I asked them to fly in for your birthday to make it special!" Draco stood flabbergasted and speechless. Astoria smiled and gave him a kiss, "You deserve this Draco. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband!" Draco smiled and felt his eyes go a little misty.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Narcissa asked. Carina jumped up and down excitedly while Scorpious cried, "I'll get the plates!" Draco grabbed Astoria by her waist and pulled her close. Looking around the room, Draco finally knew what the warm feeling was.

"I finally belong somewhere," Draco whispered. Astoria smiled and said, "Draco, you always belong here." Draco looked down at his beautiful wife and smiled.

"I'm home," Draco said breathlessly.

"Welcome home," Astoria smiled. She kissed him on the lips and Draco finally felt complete.

* * *

**So I thought of this while listening to the song "I can go the Distance" from the Hercules movie. I know it's not exactly like the song but basically, Draco is trying to find a place where he fits in, where he belongs. When he was younger he thought he needed lots of people accepting him to belong somewhere, but he learned that all he needed was his family around him. :) I'm sorry if Draco is OOC, I don't usually write about the original characters but I thought I'd give it a try! Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be Neville! If you think of any characters that might relate to this song, PM me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks! :D**

**Oh and I don't own the HP characters, all rights go to J.K. Rowling! :)**


End file.
